It is generally known to provide caselike articles of furniture with the major components being foldable into a compact, knock-down condition for storage and shipment. The major components are hingedly connected together so that they may be easily assembled and also disassembled and returned to the compact, knock-down condition for further shipment or storage. Examples of this earlier known type of knock-down furniture are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 122,179; 228,141; 364,796; 1,188,974; and 1,202,205. Because this type of furniture must be designed so that it can be easily disassembled and returned to the compact folded kit condition, it does not have the same desired rigidity as conventional caselike articles of furniture, and in many cases also has the appearance of knock-down furniture which can usually be distinguished from conventional furniture.